Page of Wands
by agentjedi
Summary: A simple decision causes a new chain of events, but will it change the fate of a galaxy...and the man destined to save it?
1. Unknown Country

**TITLE:** Page of Wands  
**AUTHOR:** agentj  
**GENRE:** alternative universe  
**CHARACTERS:** Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala  
**TIMELINE:** during _Revenge of the Sith_  
**RATING:** PG  
**WARNINGS:** none  
**DISCLAIMER:** I willingly and willfully use characters and situations copyrighted by Twentieth Century Fox and Lucasfilm Ltd. without permission, and without monetary gain.  
**SUMMARY:** A simple decision causes a new chain of events, but will it change the fate of a galaxy...and the man destined to save it?

* * *

_"Do you think Obi-Wan might be able to help us?"_

_"We don't need his help. Our baby is a blessing."_

* * *

**PART 1 - Unknown Country**

The water spilling forth from the fountain was golden, reflecting the light from Coruscant's morning sun. Padmé passed her hand through the liquid ribbons, watching them dance around her fingers. 

Anakin had gone before the first rays hit the veranda, saying he had duties to attend to at the Temple. Padmé had watched him speed away from their shared rooms, trying not to think about their conversation the night before. 

It was virtually impossible not to. It seemed that everything which surrounded Anakin was a dream. When she first met him on Tatooine, Anakin relayed a dream to her about leading an army into war. A decade later, Anakin was besotted by nightmares about his mother's death. Now, three years after their clandestine marriage, Anakin dreamed again. 

Her death. 

It was ludicrous, of course. Well, it should have been. After all, this was Coruscant. Space travel was commonplace, even in the Outer Rim Territories. DNA could be extracted from weapons in a murder case in a matter of minutes. How could someone possibly die from something so simple as childbirth? To think of anyone dying in complications of childbirth in this day and age...well, it was unthinkable. 

Padmé stared into the bubbling water of the fountain. She had indeed lead her people into war. Anakin's mother did in fact die a brutal death. 

Padmé straightened and looked out upon the morning silhouette of Coruscant. She didn't care what had Anakin said. If Anakin's vision was true, then this was not something they should face alone.

* * *

Anakin was running late. His meditation with Yoda had been completely unhelpful in finding answers to his dilemma. The solution Yoda offered was totally unacceptable. Why rejoice in the loss of life? If that were so, why were the Jedi fighting so desperately against the Separatists in this damnable war? _Let Grevious win,_ Anakin thought bitterly, _and we'll see how much rejoicing Master Yoda does for the loss of the Republic._

Anakin walked as quickly as decorum allowed within the Temple, but he was too late. A group of Jedi was leaving the darkened briefing room. Shuffling past them, Anakin flew down the stairs desperately trying to think of an excuse for his absence, but found none. 

"Master..." Anakin stopped in his tracks when Mace Windu turned from the computer projection console. "Master Windu? I—where's Obi-Wan?" 

Mace's face was stoney and unreadable when he answered, "Master Kenobi contacted me this morning to inform me something had come up, and he would be unable to lead the debriefing." His eyebrow twitched, a manner Anakin had always thought was a look of the Jedi Master's disdain for him. "And where were you, Skywalker? Weren't you supposed to join him?" 

Anakin licked his dry lips and looked down, feeling embarrassed and flustered. "I'm sorry, Master. I have no excuse." 

Mace gave a curt nod and returned to the console, turning the rest of the displays off. "Tell me, Skywalker," Mace turned round and faced Anakin again, putting his hands in his cloak sleeves, "why Supreme Chancellor Palpatine has made a personal request to see you?" 

Anakin felt his heart leap to his throat. He had more than proved his worth to the Jedi time and again, yet they continued to question his very thoughts. Now it seemed they were questioning things he had no control over as well. "For what purpose, Master?" 

"I was hoping you could tell me." 

Anakin's eyes flickered between Mace's folded cloak and his face, his stomach turning itself it knots. "I honestly don't know, Master. Wouldn't he have told the Council?" 

Mace sighed and looked away, then moved past Anakin and made his way slowly up the stairs. "The relations between the Council and the Chancellor are stressed, Knight Skywalker. He seems to be telling us less and less of his plans." 

Taking two steps up at a time, Anakin caught up with the Jedi Master. "But, Master, aren't we all working together to save the Republic? Why all this distrust?" 

Mace stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down on the young Jedi. "Perhaps it is because the Senate will be voting more executive powers to the Chancellor today." 

Feeling under extreme scrutiny, Anakin fidgeted under Mace's stare. "Is that bad?" When Mace looked rather surprised at Anakin's acceptance of the Chancellor's continuance of amassing power, Anakin quickly added, "It would mean less time deliberating in the Senate. It will allow us to take action and end this war." Finding determination in his own words, Anakin returned Mace's stare. 

The Jedi Master blinked and looked away. "It has come to our attention that many senators are distressed over the state of the Republic. They fear he will not return his powers to the people once this war is over." 

Anakin bit his tongue, thinking better than to voice his own opinion. So what if Palpatine kept all the powers the Senate had bestowed on him? For the first time since he learned the machinations of this so-called Republic, things were being done. The Jedi were being dispatched to _do_ something, not sit around and talk about codes and principles and ancient prophecies. 

Instead, Anakin pointed out the goal. "This war will be over soon, Master Windu. Once we find and capture General Grevious." 

Mace's eyes reflected inward, and silently he nodded, as if making a personal vow. His eyes refocused on Anakin, and he spoke, "If you see Master Kenobi before the Council meeting, please let him know I wish to speak to him." 

"Yes, Master." 

"May the Force be with you." 

Anakin mumbled the blessing response in return as Mace parted. Lifting his comlink, Anakin turned privacy off and discovered there was indeed a private message from Supreme Chancellor Palpatine requesting to see him. Strangely, there were no messages from Obi-Wan.

* * *

Obi-Wan sat in the common room of his quarters, his arms crossed on his chest as he stared fixedly outside the window at the ever-moving Coruscant traffic. Padmé had retreated some time ago, but the Jedi Master found it impossible to move after her departure. 

It was all too much to take in. Anakin. Padmé. Marriage. ..._Child_. And there had been more, she said. Unspeakable things. She did not elaborate on that enigmatic statement, and Obi-Wan realised that for the past thirteen years, he had been living with a complete and utter stranger. 

No, Obi-Wan acquiesced, not a stranger, but a fool. Obi-Wan had been the fool, letting his expectations and feelings get in the way of what was plainly unfolding before him. He knew how Anakin felt about Padmé. Whenever her name would crop up in the news, whenever her photo appeared on the HoloNet, whenever he was in her presence, Anakin became completely captivated and reduced to a gibbering idiot. 

Obi-Wan expected Anakin would do the right thing. Anakin was a Jedi, as Obi-Wan had pointedly chastised the boy time and again. He ought to know better. Do better. Be better than everyone else. He had to be. He was the Chosen One. 

Shaking his head, Obi-Wan looked down into his folded arms. Long ago, Anakin surpassed his master and nearly every other Jedi in his abilities. He continued to tap into uncharted territories of the Force. There was no stopping him. 

Despite all of his accomplishments, however, Anakin was a myriad of flaws. He was a dichotomy of opposites: in the midst of battle he would be unwavering and unbreakable, yet his eyes would meet Obi-Wan's as he sought his next move. Anakin would know the answer before the question could be put forth, yet never have an opinion of his own. As a Jedi, he was to follow the will of the Force; as a man, he sought to control things beyond his measure. 

_Could Qui-Gon have been wrong?_ The voice of doubt always lingered at the back of Obi-Wan's mind. As in everything he did, Qui-Gon had been stubbornly assured he was always right. Many nights, Obi-Wan lay awake trying to find the answer. In the end, all Obi-Wan could do was look at Anakin and simply _know_ Qui-Gon hadn't made a mistake. 


	2. Time Being

**PART 2 - Time Being**

Anakin returned to the Temple in shock after his meeting with the Supreme Chancellor. The promise Palpatine had made seemed inconceivable, unattainable, yet at the same time inevitable. Anakin knew he was destined to sit on the Council. Like Palpatine's mending of the rags of the old Republic, Anakin knew the Jedi needed a strong leader to reshape them and guide them.

Making his way up the tall spire to the Council chambers, Anakin thought back on the war, and the long nights laying in trenches, unable to sleep knowing the morning would bring a new battle. Lying awake next to Obi-Wan, Anakin had revealed parts of himself and what he saw in his future—or, at least, what he wanted in it.

"I said much the same thing to my master, Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan had admitted in hushed tones beside him. "'Be the change you want to affect, Master,' I said. 'Follow the Code, and soon you will be on the Council.'"

"I take it Qui-Gon wasn't much for following the Code any more than I am," Anakin had retorted softly with a chuckle.

Obi-Wan had scolded him, "If you're serious about wanting a position on the Council, Anakin, you must be more mindful of your emotions." His master's face had been stern in the moonlight, but his eyes had glittered with hope like the stars above. "Your feelings give you a connection to the living Force that far outweighs mine—or Qui-Gon's. But don't let it overrun your good judgment like Qui-Gon did."

He hadn't said anything at the time, but Obi-Wan's comment had stung Anakin. He didn't like the fact that Obi-Wan was dishonouring Qui-Gon's memory by saying such things. Qui-Gon hadn't been wrong about Anakin. If only the Jedi, especially Obi-Wan, could just see that.

Anakin approached the Council chambers and looked up at the tall doors. His eyes caressed the reliefs carved into the door's arch, flowing over the depictions of ancient battles against the Sith and piety of a Jedi's life and its code. Although it was meant to remind a Jedi of his place within the Force, it only served to remind Anakin how out-of-place he had always been with his fellow Jedi.

Today would be different. As the doors began to open, Anakin squared his shoulders and held back a smirk of pride. For the first time, he would have his place and enter the chamber as an equal.

With determination, Anakin strode toward the centre of the chambers into the circle round which the Council sat. He quickly glanced about the room, looking for the one with whom he could share his pride with a hopeful smile. Anakin's eyes sought out the chair of his master—

—And found it empty.

Frowning, Anakin pushed down his disappointment and concern. It wasn't like Obi-Wan to shirk his responsibilities. Not once, but twice today Obi-Wan was not where he was supposed to be. Surely, Obi-Wan had heard of Anakin's appointment to the Council? Wouldn't he want to share with Anakin this moment of triumph? Anakin released his worries into the Force. Now was not the time to think of such selfish things.

As Anakin turned to face Masters Yoda and Windu, the sound of heavy footfalls echoed across the chamber, and all heads turned.

Looking pale and drawn, Obi-Wan slowed his step as he entered. His eyes met Anakin's, and for the first time in the young man's life, Anakin saw genuine apprehension reflected in his master's eyes.

Obi-Wan turned and bowed to the Council masters. "Forgive me for my tardiness," he said slightly out of breath. "I have no excuse." Obi-Wan straightened and turned toward his chair. For a moment, Obi-Wan's eyes fleetingly found Anakin's again, and again Anakin was filled with dread to see suspicion reflected in his master's eyes.

As Obi-Wan brushed past him to make his way to his seat, Mace spoke, "Anakin Skywalker, we have approved your appointment to the Council as the Chancellor's personal representative."

Yoda continued, "Allow this appointment lightly, the Council does not. Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine."

Anakin returned his attention to the Council and found his voice to reply solemnly. "I understand." And he truly did. The Jedi didn't like someone telling them what to do. They didn't like it when Qui-Gon told them he was the Chosen One and should be trained. They certainly weren't going to be happy that a non-Jedi—even the leader of the Republic—was telling them who to appoint to its Council.

Licking his lips, Anakin afforded himself a side-ways glance. It was one thing to have Chancellor Palpatine to booster his confidence in his abilities both as a Jedi and as a leader, but it was his master who could tip the scales. If he were proud of Anakin, then surely everything would be all right.

Sensing Anakin's eyes upon him, Obi-Wan glanced up warily. When their eyes met, Anakin's heart was struck cold by the distress he saw mirrored there. Then something seemed to close over Obi-Wan's face, a mask of disappointment and sorrow, and his mentor looked away.

"You are on this Council," Mace spoke pointedly, "but we do not grant you the rank of Master."

So preoccupied was Anakin with his thoughts, he almost hadn't heard Mace.

Anakin's anger ignited anew, for at once he knew the truth. It was obvious to him now. His master had been avoiding him because of this. Palpatine must have contacted Obi-Wan, telling him of his plans to put Anakin on the Council, certainly. It had to be the only explanation for Obi-Wan's errant behaviour. Obi-Wan didn't want Anakin as his equal, he never did. He never wanted to share Qui-Gon's training, he never wanted Anakin to be a Jedi, and now Obi-Wan wouldn't allow Anakin to share the mantle of Master.

"What?" Anakin questioned, as if he needed Mace to repeat himself. Anakin glimpsed at the other masters before him before continuing. "How can you do this? This is outrageous! It's unfair! How can you be on the Council and _not_ be a Master?"

Unflustered by Anakin's outburst, Mace's eyes hardened as he gestured to an empty chair. "Take a seat, young Skywalker."

"Forgive me, Master." Embarrassed, but not entirely humbled, Anakin turned to the empty chair. His eyes flickered to Obi-Wan once more. A stoney facade had replaced his earlier expression, and he refused to return Anakin's gaze.

So certain was Anakin that he would finally be looked upon as an equal, to hear otherwise was a dagger thrust into his belly. His nightmare about Padmé, Yoda's "advice," Mace's silent retort, and now this. How could his day possibly get any worse?

He wasn't even listening to the conversation anymore. All Anakin could think about was the unjustness of life. For every battle he won, a whole war was lost. He'd won his freedom, only to lose his mother. For Padmé's heart, he would lose his life as a Jedi. To become a great Jedi, Anakin faced an unequal partnership with his fellow Knights. Worst of all, to accept his destiny was to sacrifice the life of his beloved.

And it was all Obi-Wan's fault.

Anakin glanced over at his so-called friend, the man who had once been the only person he thought understood him and gave him support amongst the Jedi. He found Obi-Wan's grey eyes focused upon the floor, also apparently not listening to the conversation in the Council.

_Thinking of how to stab me in the back, Master?_ Anakin angrily thought to himself.

Anakin realised he had been right to advise Padmé not to confide in Obi-Wan about his nightmares. Obi-Wan had dismissed his dreams about his mother. But this—not allowing Anakin to obtain his mastership was worse than simple dismissal. It was a complete rejection of Anakin and the Jedi he had become.


End file.
